Kiss with a Fist
by supposedalienpsycho
Summary: It wasn't necessarily "hate sex", but it certainly wasn't love. The unlikely pair didn't consider it a secret, or something to be ashamed of. It was Izaya and Shizuo's business, and no one else's.


Hullo! I don't own Durarara or the song Kiss With A Fist - Florence & The Machine. This bit was beta read by the awesome XxChocoMelloxX. :3

* * *

><p><em>You hit me once<em>  
><em>I hit you back<em>  
><em>You gave a kick<em>  
><em>I gave a slap<em>  
><em>You smashed a plate<em>  
><em>Over my head<em>  
><em>Then I set fire to our bed<em>

Izaya gasped as he was shoved into the wall. He felt teeth at his neck, nipping and pulling at the pale skin.

"Rough today, eh Shizu-chan?" The raven teased, almost breathlessly, as the blond continued down his neck.

Shizuo growled, "Shut up Flea." but there was no malice in the words. His mocha-colored eyes filled with lust instead of hate. A smirk sat on his lips, sending a shiver down the others spine.

Izaya gasped, arching into Shizuo's hold. He dragged his nails over Shizuo's shoulders, leaving angry red scratches behind. Shizuo pinched Izaya's hip, marking it with a soft bruise. Izaya bit Shizuo's shoulder drawing a bit of blood. Shizuo seized his partner's thin hips.

_You hit me once_  
><em>I hit you back<em>  
><em>You gave a kick<em>  
><em>I gave a slap<em>  
><em>You smashed a plate<em>  
><em>Over my head<em>  
><em>Then I set fire to our bed<em>

The two didn't announce their 'relationship' to the world. It stayed between the two of them. The both had to visit Shinra once or twice, the underground doctor being a bit too curious for their liking. But as long as they didn't go together, they figured everything was fine. The unlikely pair didn't consider it a secret, or something to be ashamed of. It was Izaya and Shizuo's business, and no one else's.

_My black eye casts no shadow_  
><em>Your red eye sees no pain<em>  
><em>Your slaps don't stick<em>  
><em>Your kicks don't hit<em>  
><em>So we remain the same<em>

Neither one could recall when it started exactly. If they had to come up with an exact time, they'd probably say a month ago. It wasn't necessarily "hate sex", but it certainly wasn't love. The two didn't suddenly fall in love with the other when they had found out they were good in bed.

The sex was rough, but passionate. There was biting, scratching, and bruises that lasted for days—they were vicious to each other no matter what. Now that didn't mean they went out of their way to break each other during sex. _That_ stayed out of the bedroom.

_Blood sticks, sweat drips_  
><em>Break the lock if it don't fit<em>  
><em>A kick in the teeth is good for some<em>  
><em>A kiss with a fist is better than none<em>  
><em>A-whoa a kiss with a fist is better than none<em>

The two colored each other in shades of blues, purples, slight reds, and the occasional icky yellow-green bruise. They nipped and scratched, yet touching in all the right places. Bruising enough to give pleasure, but not hard enough to really hurt them. They knew the other's body well enough to know what they liked. They also knew what kind of pain wasn't liked by the other.

Shizuo soon learned that he didn't have to hold back all of his strength, but he also learned when to be careful with Izaya's body. At the same time, Izaya learned Shizuo rather liked it when he scratched designs onto his muscled skin, as long as it wasn't anything too deep or bled too much. The blond complained about how he "didn't have the time to check if his back was still bleeding" as he went to work that morning.

No matter how much they learned, they'd never grow tired of exploring each other's bodies.  
><em><br>_  
><em>Broke your jaw once before<em>  
><em>Spilt your blood upon the floor<em>  
><em>You broke my leg in return<em>  
><em>So let's sit back and watch the bed burn<em>

Neither of the two could come up with a name for what they were, and that was fine by them. It didn't really seem to matter anyway. They were still the same, despite their new 'relationship'. They'd hit, bite, and bruise each other no matter what they did. That was exactly how they like things between them: rough, vicious and passionate.

_Well love sticks sweat drips_  
><em>Break the lock if it don't fit<em>  
><em>A kick in the teeth is good for some<em>  
><em>A kiss with a fist is better than none<em>  
><em>A-whoa a kiss with a fist is better than none<em>

Izaya woke, blinking groggily at the light filling the room. He turned to glance at Shizuo, waking the blond up. "Hey Shizu-chan~" The raven whispered.

"Stupid flea..." The bodyguard grumbled looking at his alarm clock. He glanced at the informant, who was stretching leisurely in his bed. An array of blues and purples had already manifested on his skin, the occasional bite mark scattered about. He looked on proudly at his work. "I have the day off today." He muttered. Izaya blinked at him before his usual smirk stretched across his face.

"I have no clients today either." Izaya replied. Shizuo rolled over him, and nipped at his jaw. "How rude Shizu-chan. You didn't even feed me a proper breakfast yet." The raven man teased and lightly tugged on the blond's hair.

"Shut up already, you stupid louse." He growled, making Izaya laugh, then he kissed the monster of Ikebukuro. Shizuo took the other's lips just as much, pinching the thin man's hips. Izaya squirmed and nipped at Shizuo's shoulder in retaliation, right where he bit the night before.

"Shizu-chan is so rough," Red eyes met coffee as Izaya grinned at the blond. "I like it."

"Damn straight." Shizuo replied with a cunning smile, biting the pale jugular, "I like being rough with you."

"Neanderthal."

"Parasite."

_You hit me once_  
><em>I hit you back<em>  
><em>You gave a kick<em>  
><em>I gave a slap<em>  
><em>You smashed a plate over my head<em>  
><em>Then I set fire to our bed<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>You hit me once<em>  
><em>I hit you back<em>  
><em>You gave a kick<em>  
><em>I gave a slap<em>  
><em>You smashed a plate over my head<em>  
><em>Then I set fire to our bed<em>


End file.
